1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensing the position of a movable member, and particularly relates to an apparatus for sensing the position of a member of a vehicle steering gear which moves longitudinally to effect steering movement of steerable wheels of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A position sensor for sensing the position of a longitudinally movable member of a steering gear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,356. This known position sensor comprises a magnet recessed into a longitudinally movable rack member of a rack and pinion steering gear for movement with the rack member. The position sensor further comprises a rack support bushing and coil assembly. The rack support bushing and coil assembly includes a bearing for supporting the rack member and a sensing coil incorporated into the bearing for determining the position of the magnet. The magnet is movable relative to the rack support bushing and coil assembly upon movement of the rack member. As the magnet moves into greater or lesser proximity to the sensing coil, the current within the sensing coil changes. A control module monitors the change in current within the sensing coil to determine the position of the magnet, and hence, the position of the rack member.